I remember
by Kaoritears
Summary: A one shot about Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres journey and memories.


**AN : It's one shot about Sofia's memories.**

 **Hope you'll like that. Please leave a little review!**

...

As far as I remember, I cried when they have tried to explain me why we wouldn't be living in our big new house together anymore. I was about 4 and half year and they were my whole world. We were a family, I loved them together, I loved each of them, I loved the three of us together.

I remember Mom A., looking at me with tears in her blue eyes. I was crying only because she was crying. I didn't understand everything but I remember that she was holding me thight.

I remember hearing Mom C. talking to her but she wouldn't answer her. She was there for me, she was talking to me.  
And I remember her giving me that Teddy bear I still have and kissing me.

Then she left and everything changed.

I remember to not see her for a while after that day. I didn't know why but that it made me understand fast enough that my mothers were divorcing.

I remember Mom A. playing with me at the hospital daycare. She was here everyday. Sometimes she just looked at me throught the windows and give me her most loving smile.

I remember Mom C. crying at night, alone in her room. And I went to see her and hugged her to make her smile.

I remember Mom A. always happy. Sometimes she was too much happy and in a way, I know she was faking it. But she was doing it for me.

I remember the day she's been able to take me for the entire weekend while she was living at Alex's house. I was so happy to spent more that one afternoon with her, but I wished so much that Mom C was with us...

I remember when Mom C. was asking me about what I was doing at Mom A. place.  
I remember when Mom A. was asking me about what I was doing at Mom C. place.

I remember my first day at school when that girl asked me why I didn't have a father and that I cried so much, telling her that my Daddy was in the sky.

I remember the day where Stevie Porter asked me why my mother had a robot leg.

I remember when I told Mom C.'s girlfriend that she was stinking.

I remember when I told Mom A. 's girlfriend that she was ugly.

I remember when I broke my arm when I was 8 and that my two moms had to work together to heal me.

I remember when my grandfather died. I was 10 and it was the second time I saw Mom A. crying.

I remember, one year later, when I got back home and I found Mom A.'s jacket on the couch.

I remember 6 monts later, my two idots moms blushing as they told me they were dating each other again, laughing like two teenagers.

I remember when Liam arrived in our life. He was nearly two years old and I was so proud to be a big sister.

I remember my mom's wedding with all our friends and family. Granny was so happy.

I remember when I met Lucia Torres and the look on Mom C.'s face when she opened the door.

I remember when Mom A. asked her to leave our house and slammed the door at her face.

I remember my Abuelo, so strong and seeing him cry while he met Liam. It uspet me.

I remember when I met Sloan, my older sister. She was distant and bitter. I didn't like her.

I remember when my godmother Christina got married. We fly to Europe for a week and it was amazing.

I remember when Zola show me pictures of our dads when they were younger. We laughed all afternoon.

I remember my first day in high school, I was terrified, and Mom A. told me that I have nothing to fear.

I remember when Teddy was back from Syria and made a surprised visit in Seattle. It was the third time I saw Mom A. crying.

I remember when April and Jackson divorced. I was there for Rachel, their daughter. We talked a lot and I tried to help her get over it.

I remember when Mom C. won the Harper Avery award for her bionic leg. It was the fourth time I saw Mom A. Crying.

I remember when Liam came back after school after a fight. He had kicked another boy who insulted our mothers.

I remember when I met Jared and when he asked me out.

I remember when Joe and Alex asked me to be the godmother of their son Jake.

I remember when Mom A. told me that she was sick. She was diagnoses with a breast cancer. That day I saw Mom C. crying all night.

I remember when she lost her curls.

I remember when we left home for the hospital in the middle of the night because Mom A. was sick too much.

I remember when I heard my mothers talking about legacy. I puked right after.

I remember Mom A waiting for me my last day in high shool, and telling me that the cancer was gone. I was the first one to know.

I remember Mom C. hearing the news when she was coming back from work. She dropped everything she had and rushed to kiss the woman of her life.

I remember the four of us, having a diner in that fancy french restaurant to celebrate my degree.

I remember when Zola told me she was getting maried. I thought she was too young.

I remember when that girl asked me out and that I really knew that I was not into girls at all!

I remember everything as I'm about to start college and I will never forget anything.


End file.
